Deseo
by Sui-chan Hitachiin
Summary: ¿que sucederia si los vocaloid un dia salieran de las pantallas? ¿y sus masters, que harian? Acompañanos en eta historia, mientras disfrutamos de las locuras de este grupo de amigos y sus vocaloid
1. PROLOGO

Deseo…

Prólogo

Ámbar: Es una chica alegre, jovial y algo loca según sus amigos. Tiene 20 años y estudia kinesiología. Tiene cabello negro y sus ojos son ambarinos. Es master de Rin y Len

Zafiro: La relajada del grupo, le gusta dibujar. Tiene 20. Es master de Kaito

Esmeralda: la señorita del grupo, es inteligente y siempre acompaña a jade en sus leseras. Tiene 22 años y estudia Medicina. Tiene cabello castaño largo y ojos turquesa. Es Master de Miku

Jade: Musa, como le gusta que le digan, es otra de las locas del grupo, aunque también suele comportarse bastante seria. Tiene el pelo negro azulado largo y unos ojos azul oscuros, estudia intérprete en violín y tiene 22 años. Es master de Gumi.

Cuarzo: Simplemente el raro y perver del grupo. Tiene 22 años. Tiene pelo Cataño y ojos del mismo color. Es master de Gakupo

Rubí: Alegre y risueña, pero algo perver, sobre todo con zafiro. Tiene 22 años y estudia trabajo social. Tiene el pelo negro corto y ojos negros, es master de Meito

AquaMarina: Aqua, es una gamer que sueña con conquistar el mundo junto con sus pochamones (sus amigos). Tiene 21 años. Tiene pelo negro y ojos cafés. Estudia diseño gráfico y es master de Mikuo.

Wade: Tiene 20 años y estudia informática. Tiene pelo castaño oscuro y ojos rojos. Es Master de Ted

Alex: Nadie sabe muy bien quien es, es amigo de Jade, aunque viven molestándose. Tiene 23 años, tiene cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Es master de Luka.

Conchita: La antagonista de la historia, era amiga de la infancia de Ámbar y guarda un macabro secreto. Tiene pelo castaños corto y ojos del mismo tono. Era la master de Luki.


	2. CAP 1 : El comienzo de todo

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo

Hola, mi nombre es Kagamine Len, soy un vocaloid, ¿Qué, que es eso? En pocas palabras, soyun software sintetizador de voz. Paso todo el dia cantando y haciendo lo que mi master me ordena…Aunque les cuento un secreto, a veces quisiera ser una humano.

—Len~! Master nos va hacer cantar una nueva canción—

— Ya voy —

Ella es mi hermana, Kagamine Rin, y al contrario de mi esta muy feliz

— Porque me gusta estar así~ con Len-kun

— No me gusta estar aquí —Es en serio, quiero salir

—¡Len! ¡así no va el tema! —

— Quisiera en tu mundo estar, Master, yo quisiera un humano ser —

—Len… ¿de verdad, piensas así? — Ella es mi master, su nombre es Ámbar, me pregunto… ¿Cómo será su vida? —

—Master…—

— ¿Qué pasa Len? —

—Siempre me he preguntado…¿Qué se siente humano? —

—No es la gran cosa, además…olvidalo—

—¿?—

—Te toca sentir el desamor—

—Entonces es en eso en lo que te inspiras—

—Ah? — dice mi master con cara de no entender

—Es que la mayoría de tus canciones me dan una gran tristeza—

—Lo siento… no eran mi intención transmitirles eso—

—Descuida master, Rin no lo siente, me pregunto porque tengo más sensibilidad con ella—Mi hermana, aburrida de la conversación, ya se fue a jugar a otra parte.

—Supongo que es por tu deseo. Tu anhelo de ser un humano te ha hecho tener sensibilidad—

—Mmm…Tal vez… ¿Y habrá alguna manera de que me convierta en humano? —

—Solo la magia o un milagro—

De repente, a mi lado aparece una figura

—Rin y Len Kagamine! — Una bruja había aparecido, vaya uno a saber de donde

—Yo los convertiré en humanos—

No lo podría creer, mi anhelo se haría realidad… y en ese momento, salí del monitor y me golpee en la cara, desmayandome en el acto.

POV Ambar

—¡Len! —corro a socorrerlo y lo tomo entre sus brazos

— Master…por favor digame, ¿Cuál es su secreto para tener los pechos tan grandes? —

—Bueno Rin, lo esencial es tomar mucha cafe con leche después de la ducha— Digo con un tanto de orgullo.

—Gracias Master—

—Yo ya no soy su master, ahora que son humanos son libres de hacer lo que quieran —

—Entonces ire a trabajar a un maid café — Ya iba camnino a la puerta cuando la interrumpi

— ¡Espera Rin!... instalemos uno aquí— ¿Qué?, tengo mucho espacio aquí

— ¡Excelente idea! Pero ire a buscar un apartamento para mi sola— y se fue

—Bueno… creo que tu viviras conmigo — dgo mentras acaricio el rostro de Len, que esta despertando

—Ma-master O/O—

—Len, ya no soy tu master, eres un humano ahora, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras—

—¿Y si elijo estar con usted como libertad? —

—Tratame de tú, Len. Y sí, puedes quedarte aquí—

—¡Que bueno! — se sonroja

—Vamos algún lado a celebrar, ¿Qué te parece? —

—Esta bien— y sigue sonrojado

*unos minutos después*

POV Len

—Mira— Mi Master apunta a un puesto de frutas bañadas en caramelo y chocolate

—Que deliciosa se ve la banana de chocolate *¬*—

—Toma, yo prefiero las frutillas—

—¡Gracias!

Bueno, asi comienza esta aventura, espero poder encontrarme con muchas persona conocidas en el transcurso de esta historia ^^

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola!...Bueno aquí estamos empezando una nueva historia, como ya se habran dado cuenta aquí, los vocaloid saldrán de las pantallas a la vida real y tendrán aventuras junto a sus master con quienes tendrán una fuerte amistad**_

_**De ante mano quiero agradecer a todos los que se dan un espacio para leer esta historia, espero pronto dejen algún review, ya que es nuestra motivación a seguir adelante**_

_**Bueno eso, los espero en el prox. Capitulo que será: Zafiro y Esmeralda**_

_**BYE!**_


	3. CAP 2: Zafiro y Esmeralda

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no que es propiedad de Yamaha, Crypton Media, etc.

Capitulo 2: Zafiro y Esmeralda

*pov 3°*

En la casa de Zafiro…

Una chica se encuentra frente al computador mientras come papas fritas

—Mmm….haber… ¿qué cantará hoy Kaito? — Se pone a pensar mientras muerde la tapa de un lápiz—

— ¡Master! No me haga cantar nada vergonzoso, porfa —

—Ya se!... haremos una canción sobre las pelotas—

—Nooo! — De pronto aparece Kaito vestido de pelota y empieza a cantar— _Boing, Boing, como rebota la pelota, Boing__—_

Tratando de aguantarse la risa— Jajajajajajajajajja

De pronto la pantalla se torna rara, Kaito deja de cantar pero por se cae de la pelota, saliendo del monitor. Producto del shock, Zafiro no hace nada aparte de mirar al peli azul como bicho raro.

—Eh? — Reacciona y sale corriendo— Ahhhh! —

—Master! — Viendo como su dueña se aleja sin siquiera pescarlo— ¡No me abandones! ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre! — Sale corriendo tras ella, hasta que la alcanza. — ¡Master! —

—¡Aléjate! No eres más que un producto de mi imaginación—

—Ah?... ¿producto de tu imaginación? —

—Espera… No tengo tanta imaginación, esto debe ser real o tal vez me hicieron mal las papas fritas…probablemente esto sea un sueño — estira el brazo— Peñiscame. —

Lo cual, obedientemente, el vocaloid cumple.

— ¡AUUU! ¡Pero no tan fuerte! — Sobándose el brazo— Espera, entonces no estoy soñando— Lo mira fijamente por un par de segundos— Creo que necesito un café—

—Mi Master no me quiere T.T—

Asomándose desde la cocina— ¿No piensas venir? —

—Yo quiero un helado—

Revisando el refrigerador— Mmm… no tengo, pero me tomo mi café y vamos a comprar—

— ¡Si! ¡Helado!, quiero de vainilla—

—Me lo dices cuando estemos allá—

Mientras en otra parte… mejor dicho en la casa de Esmeralda.

—Esmeralda, ¿Qué haces? —

—Momento, quiero ver cómo suena esto— terminando de teclear— Listo—

—_No es arrogancia si puedes sostenerlo_— La pantalla parpadea

—Momento, ¿que fue eso? —

De pronto Miku es empujada y logra salir

— ¡Si! Ahora que soy real podre ganarle a Justin Bieber y todos esos—

—Miku, así no se comporta una señorita— con un tono serio y las manos en las caderas—

— ¡Y eso que me importa!, soy una diva y todos deben hacer lo que diga. Iré por unos puerros—Saliendo de la casa

—Oye, espérame— Saliendo detrás de ella.

Y en la heladería…

—Master, vayamos por un helado—

—Está bien Len— Ámbar ve a Miku

—Deme 2 puerros por favor—

—Eh…señorita, aquí no vendemos puerros—

—No es justo T^T—

—Era lógico que no hubiera— Esmeralda se va con Miku

—Len—solloza y lo abraza— Te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte—

Sorprendido—Master, yo nunca la voy a dejar—

Llegando a la heladería—¡Quiero un helado de vainilla!

—ok…un helado de vainilla, por favor—

—Aquí esta su helado— pasándole el helado a Kaito

—¡Helado! — super emocionado

—eh? Ámbar? —

Gira para ver a la chica—Zafiro? , Kaito salió también de la pantalla? —

—No, soy yo haciendo cosplay— sarcasmo

—¡Helado! — y sigue comiendo

—eh? Que le pasa? — dice el rubio

—Es Kaito, por comer mucho helado se le congeló el cerebro—

—AISU! —

—Ven?! Es enfermito—

—Ok._. —

Escalofríos—Tengo frío— abrazando a Len

—Master, tus manos están heladas—

—Puedes decirme Ámbar—

Con dificultad—A-a-m—

Interrumpiéndolo—No importa, puedes seguir diciéndome Master, ya cuando seamos más unidos me dirás Ámbar—empieza a temblar— achu! —

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa—

En casa de Ámbar…(y ahora también de len.. XD)

—Acuéstate… te tomaré la temperatura—

—Ok—

Minutos después—39.2 grados… tienes fiebre—

—Achu!... ¿Me puedes traer algo de beber? —

—Está bien— Se va y vuelve con un vaso de jugo—Toma, parece que hare de enfermero— se coloca un traje de enfermero— El enfermero Len se encargara de ti—

—Len O/O—

—Primero tengo que sacar algunas tapas de tu cama—

—Pero tengo frío—

—Tendrás que aguantar, ahora la parte difícil—

—Eh? —Len empieza desabrochar el pijama de Ámbar— Kya! —

—Ahí, sino tu fiebre no bajará— le sirve un poco más de jugo— Bebe más, te hará bien—

—Tengo sueño— se acomoda y se queda dormida.

—Será mejor que me vaya— dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Entre sueños—Gracias Len—

Sonriendo— Descansa Master

Bueno y así, bajo los cuidados del enfermero Len, después de una semana Ámbar se recupera de su resfriado.

* * *

Bueno, perdón por la demora, pero aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de esta historia

Primero, ¿Qué opinan de los nuevos personajes? Y también, ¿Qué les parece la pareja Len x Ámbar? ¿Creen que resulte?

Segundo, gracias a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia y en especial a los que dejan sus review, esperamos (ya que esta historia no es solo mía) que les guste y se diviertan con estas pequeñas locuras

Eso, bye

Sui-chan


End file.
